


Wonder

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, What Canon?, a retelling of Wonder Woman's story, i have no idea what you're talking about, steve's mom is badass, yes Diana is made of clay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a myth, she's a legend, she's an amazing woman, she's beautiful, kind and strong...but at the end of the day she's just as human as the rest of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

“You behave for your Aunt Edna and your Daddy, you two,” said Diana Rockwell Trevor, beaming down at her two babies. Diana had her red hair up in a ponytail, dressed in her pilot’s uniform from her USAF days. Her beautiful blonde haired baby boy of four years old, Steve, was latched on her in a bear hug, he knew that she was leaving for a few days. Her toddler, her little angel, Anna was crying. “Hush, now, Anna, dearest. Momma will be back. And Stevie, I’ll get you a model airplane before I come home.”

“Momma, why can’t I go with you,” asked Steve, nearly in tears. Edna, the now-graying brown haired sister-in-law (a godsend, because Diana could not make anything more complicated than a grilled cheese sandwich), took Steve by the hand and pulled him away from Diana.

“Maybe when you’re older, sweetheart,” said Diana. She kissed Steve on the top of his head and kissed Anna on the forehead. Edna, the dearest thing, was a lifesaver. It was not that Diana did not love her family, but she was always a person that had to just move. She had been that way since she was a child. She loved adventures. She loved flying. 

Her beloved US was standing awkwardly off to the side, as usual. He was a typical man with a hard time expressing feelings. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, which their children had both inherited. He looked like a muscled behemoth, but he was just a serious person in that way. He kept her grounded and she challenged him. He was special to her. He was wholly supportive of her new job at Ferris Industries as a test pilot, at least part-time. The first test flight was going to take at least three days, so it was why she was saying her farewells to her family.

US and Diana had met back in the Air Force, on a covert mission for gathering intelligence. Diana had shot an enemy in the head, saving US’s life and he loved her since, but she was stubborn and it took two years before anything happened between them. Diana could not be happier with her life, but she was a lady of adventure and the sky was calling her.

She grinned at him and grabbed him in a kiss, which caused Edna to roll her eyes at them. She was nearly as tall as her behemoth husband, but it did not matter to him.

“Don’t make any new recruits cry while I’m gone,” said Diana, at her husband, who trained rookie pilots. 

“Don’t do anything reckless while you’re gone,” said US, seriously. She hugged him once more. She beamed at her family.

“I love you, all, see you soon,” said Diana. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door where a car from Ferris Industries was waiting for her. She knew that she was going to miss her babies most of all. It was the first time she was away from them.

“Alright, then, Mrs. Trevor,” asked the driver.

Wiping her eyes of tears, she nodded. She got into the car and she was off on her big adventure.


End file.
